Total Drama Mama
by jennypenny06
Summary: Complete drama


_S__ecret __A__dmire _

_. __S__pooks __I__sland_

_W__ritten __B__y , __J__ennifer __P__aulding ._

_C__hapter __ O__ne_

_T__here i was . Sitting at a table in the coffee shop . My coffee black as ever . The walls all rusty and peeled .The windows wide opened . Two rats just ran passed me . I Allison Baymente was wearing a blue flowered drees , with my blue Converse sneakers . I have blond shoulder lenth curly hair with dark brown highlights . Blue eyes . Thin .. Currently like 105 lbs . Tall .. About 5'4 . I'm 17 years old . I live right next to Alaska . A place called Spooks Island . I took one more sip of my coffee and took off . I then unlocked_

_my blue and white Mustang , and drove home . I ran upstairs and opened my bedroom door . Hey Aly . My identical twin sister Anabelle Kat said .. ( All are friends just call her Kat .) I turned on my Hello Kitty laptop . So how are you ? I asked . Good . Just very tired . Kat said untucking her 101 Dalmations blanket . Why are you laying down ? It's only 4:56 pm . I asked . But the only responce I got was Zzzzzz. _

_I loged on to Aol and Aim ._

_1 Unread message(s)_

_To: _

_From: _

_Subject: Hey baby !_

_Hey baby ! Meet me at Ricco's Bar . You know ... In the graveyard . At 5:30 pm tonight . _

_See ya ! Xoxo .._

_OH MY GOSH !! I screamed , waking up Kat . What ? Kat asked . Look ! I said pointing to the email .Cool . Quick reply . Then get ready . Kat suggested . No time for replys .. I gotta hurry up . I said walking to my giant walk-in closet . _

_I slip on a pink dotted dress and pink high heels . Then , i grabbed my furry coat and keys ._

_See ya . I said without looking back .I quickly walked fast through all the grave stones . I then saw my boyfriend Alexander Rickie Shields . Hey babe . I said kissing him .... Oh was he the best kisser ever ._

_2 Martinies please . Alex asked Ricco . Hey Aly . My best friend Meygan Mork said . I quickly gave her a hug .. Soon , long after i drinks had been drank , the whole gang was here . Wow! I am like so drunk right now . Alex said . I better go home .. I said . Kat can't cover me forever . I said waving goodbye to everyone . I got home half an hour later to find Kat actually doing her homework . _

_I then loged on to my laptop . _

_1 Unread Message(s)_

_From;_

_Subject..._

_I know who you are , but you don't know who I am ..._

_My face froze in shock ... _

_C__hapter __ T__wo_

_M__orning everyone ! I smell cold cerole . I said grabbing the Trix cerole . So how are you dad ? Kat asked ._

_I'm good , just so happy to have you three girls and Michael and Devon. As you know , me and Kat are 17 years old .._

_Haydee is 14 . Michael is 3 Months and Devon is 19 years old . And as you can already see ... Mom and dad are divorced . _

_So what are your plans girls ? Dad asked . I loooked down . Well , my plans are to go to the mall . Kat said .Well i'm going to Lillian's house after school . I said putting my bowl in the sink . Come on Kat! If we don't hurry we'll miss the bus . I said grabbing my Hello Kitty backpack and laptop . Don't forget your keys . Kat siad throwing them to me ._

_Thanks .I said .. Bye dad! We both waved .Have a good day! Yelled dad ._

_We ran 2 blocks and then we finally reached the bust stop . Here's are bus . Kat and Nicole said . Hi mrs. Borris . I said . Hello girls . Mrs. Borris said . Hey Aly . Over here! Alex and his identical twin brother Resse Said . Hey guys I said giving Alex a morning kiss . 30 munutes later , we arrived at __North Samron High School__ I looked up . It's good to be- _

_Sundenly the bell rang . Exuse me . Pardon me . Move! _

_The halls filled with students at thier lockers . I carefully opened my lock . _

_21,72,84 . I quickly grabbed my books and headed to room 204 . , our Social Studies teacher . After school I called Lil but then I relized she had to stay after class for throwing paper balls at the board . Hi , so you're ready ? Lil asked . Yup . I said taking my laptop out of it's case . Hey . Alex said . Pulling me to the side . Hmm? I asked . Tommorow . Me and you . 9Pm ._

_Alex said pushing his dark brown curly , bushy hair . Okay babe . I said with a smile . When we got to Lil's house an hour later ...._

_Oh wow! I said . You painted your room red and yellow , how cool . I said flipping through an issue of Teen Scene ._

_Thanks . Oh , that magizine had our guy in it . Lil said . Who? I have many . I said with a laugh . Cody Stevensberg _

_and Cody Linley . Lil said skipping through all the pages . Here look .Lil said pretending to faint . OH MY GOSH! He's so sexy !_

_I said grabbing my laptop ._

_1 Unread Message(s)_

_Subject:Umm..._

_Hey Aly . It's me ._

_Let me explain . _

_I am your secret admire ._

_C__hapter __ T__hree._

_I __clicked on reply ._

_Subject: Re: Umm..._

_Hey there ._

_Umm. Tell me about yourself ?_

_You know .. The basics ?_

_Sincerly , Aly . _

_Your message has been sent._

_Hey , so what do you want to do ? I asked trying to get that curious look off my face . Let's read a couple pages of Rocket Stars magizine . Lil suggested . Okay . I said going straight to Lil's bookshelf . Ooh . Billy Chit. I said fliping through the pages . _

_Next Day._

_After the bell rang I looked for Alex . Hey , have you seen Joshua ? Kat asked trying to call him on her pink and green Sidekick 3 . No , why ? Are you meeting with him or something ? I asked pulling out my yellow and orange Sidekick 3 . No responce ._

_I'm so happy it's the last day of school! I said clapping my hands . Yea me too and yes he was supposed meet me by the bike racks. Kat said with a sigh . Well maybe the teacher kept him after class I said pointing to the yellow and blue Mustang .Hmm? Kat mummered under her breath . It's Josh . I said pushing Kat forward . Oh . Kat said racing towards his car . At that moment two very cold hands covered my eyes . I relized right away who it was . _

_Alex ! I know it's you . I said smiling and couldn't help but to let out a giggle .Hey so are you ready ?Alex asked pacing in a circle . But it's not even 4pm yet ...I said confused . I got to pick my lil sister up . Maybe next week . I sighed . Okay . See you , whenever . I said calling LiL . Hey Lil ?Yea . Can you pick me up and drop me off at my house ? Yea . Okay . Thanks . I hung up my phone . _

_45 Minutes later ._

_I ran upstairs . I noticed my door was locked so I unlocked it . Wow! 7:17 pm . I don't care . It's summer vacation, who cares !_

_I said outloud . O then logged on my laptop and took out my song notebook . _

_1 Unread Message(s)_

_I then opened the message and smiled with joy ._

_C__hapter __F__our _

_I__re -readthe email ._

_From:Unavailible _

_Subject: Umm..._

_Well i'm 6'1 . Dark brown straight hair . Blond highlights . Dark brown eyes ._

_Thin . 163 lbs . Cute . _

_Can we exchange numbers ?_

_Yours truly , _

_............_

_I clicked on reply ._

_Subject:Umm..._

_Sounds cute!Why not . My number is (784) 201-4932_

_call me anytime ._

_From Aly ._

_Message sent ._

_2 Minutes Later.  
__Another message arrived ._

_Subject:Umm..._

_Sounds cool . I'll call you later .Here's my Aim screen name ._

_Rockstar97 add me ._

_I quickly went on Aim and added him._

_YES! I yelled . Yes what ? Kat and Meygan asked walking into the room . Nnothing . I said closing my laptop . Wow! You look pretty . I complimented Meg .Meg was wearing skinny jeans with a green turttle neck sweater and green Converse sneakers ._

_Oh this ? I just snappe this on . Meg said .My face turned red with embarassment . Well ? Asked Kat with her hands on her hips._

_Hmm? I asked pretending not to know whatthey were talking about .What were you saying yes to ? Meg asked ._


End file.
